This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly, to describing and packaging complex solutions using multiple software components.
A software solution may be developed to solve a problem, such as a business problem, and may include resources installed in one or more computer systems. The resources cooperate with each other to provide the overall solution to the problem. Each resource may be provided by an appropriate software service within the computer system. For example, a database table is a resource which may be provided by a database management system. Thus a database management system is a software service which provides database table resources. Other resources can include executable applications and messaging queues.